What if
by I-love-scorpion
Summary: What if Sting blame Rogue for Lecter death and their lost in the GMG
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

Chapter 1

Author's note:

First fan fiction ever so tell me if it's good and if I should continue.

Also English is my second language so if you see major mistake please tell me.

And don't forget to R&R

Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**The beginning**

3rd person POV:

Everyone was shocked after the master made Lecter disappeared. "...Lecter...", the green exceed cry. Before Rogue could go to him, Sting stood up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Sting?"

"It's all your fault that he died. It because of your weakness that we lost to Fairy Tail" start Sting while yelling at Rogue before kicking him again and again. "It's you who should be punish"

"Run Frosch", start a week Rogue, "Get out of here."

As Frosch start running, the blond man try to attack him with his white dragon roar but Rogue took the blast instead of his exceed.

Rogue's POV:

I was glad that Frosch was out of danger and out of this "guild", but my partner's attack really hurt and all I could do his fall to my knees before receiving another kicked from Sting.

"Rogue here", start the master "is going to be the new example of our punishment toward the weak. Sing you are right, it's Rogue that we will punish and all the guild is going to participate."

I was scared of what they will do to me, usually he asked the person to strip and to remove their guild mark, but now he talk's about a new punishment and that everyone is participating. I hope that Frosch went to get help, because I don't know how long I'm going to survive to this insane guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note:

2014 January 13th

Hi! Thanks for those who read this story. This is the new chapter two for those who read the old one please read again I change everything.

Sorry I took time but now here it is, this one is longer than the other and I'll try to always do about 1 000 words or more chapter. Rating have a big chance to go up.

I put Frosch has a girl in this story because she have a girly voice in the anime and i imagine her better has a girl than a boy.

Please R&R and I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Nobody's POV:

The guild had put Rogue in their prison and they tied him up with chains and rope so he couldn't move anymore. They had already beat him up pretty bad but "it's only the start" they said to him before leaving him alone in this position. He was on his knees with his back straight up by the chains, it was very uncomfortable for him so he couldn't sleep all night with no food since the morning before.

Rogue was finally about to drift to sleep, not thinking about his uncomfortable position but...

"Hey Rogue don't sleep on me", Minerva start while kicking Rogue in the stomach." It's no fun to play with someone that his sleeping"

The said guy didn't even look up at her.

"Miss need attention or what?" he said.

"What did you said you little" she said while kicking him again, but the chains restrain him from moving backward.

"Now you are deaf or what?" he mock her by saying that but in reality he didn't want her to see his weakness right now.

She was about to kick him again but Rufus came up. "Master send me to get you" the blond start." We need to go to the game."

"Ho no! Poor Rogue I can't keep you company but I have something for you. I know how the dragon's slayers love loud sound so I brought you music." Has she say that she put out earphone from somewhere and put them on Rogue's ears making sure they won't move by bonding them to his head with strap.

Then she got out a remote control and ask someone to come down.

"Your job is to keep him awake and to don't let him out of this cell even if he want to pee or if another member ask you."she told that to the first member that she saw and pointed Rogue to him."You will only listen to master and I. This remote can put the sound up, it should help you keeping him awake but you can also kick him in the stomach but that's all. Is it clear!"

"Yes Minerva-sama!" The member said and put out a chair to sit on it.

"Perfect now for you Rogue I'll put the sound loud because I know you can't hear well" The master's daughter said that with sarcasm and a big smirk on her face.

She then push a button and a rock music start to play. The shadow dragon's slayer try to hide his discomfort face but couldn't help a yelp escaping him. The guy who was now sitting on his chair could even hear it very clear from his place.

"Right now the sound is at 20%, you can change it anytime you want. Now bye bye Rogue, have a nice day." She wave her hand to him and leave, direction the games.

It's not like Rogue hated rock, but the sound was way to loud for his sensible hearing and he tried really hard to stay emotionless but he knew that he won't survive long.

"Hey Rogue"the sabertooth's member start,"You know? I always hated you because you are in the top five member of sabertooth and now I thought I had a chance to replace you. But no I need to watch over you so I'm gonna make it like hell for your first day."

So from that moment the guy kick Rogue every 10 minutes and put the music 10% louder every hour. After 8 hours, the sound was at his maximum and Rogue thought he was going deaf, we could hear the music from outside the guild and the member torturing the dragon's slayer even wear something to block the sound.

The poor prisoner was very exhausted of his day and to make it better the master, Minerva and Sting return with an angry face on them.

"You get out", start the master while pointing the guy who was about to kick Rogue again, he then turn to face the black hair man and he violently took of the earphone. " and you are a disappointment for sabertooth and because it's your fault we lost the game you're going to have a big punishment"

"Fro?" her owner start. Sting and Minerva had now a big smirk on their face.

"You want to see your exceed? It's a shame but she still in freedom, for now, but I send Lector to get her" Sting said that and pull Rogue's hair so they could do eye contact and then he spits on his face.

The trio then left the room leaving Rogue with his supposedly twin saliva on his face. He was very tired but he had a massive headache because of the music he listen to and they didn't turn off the light, to make it better for some unknown reason there was no shadow in this cell so he really wasn't in his element.

The night pass by and Rogue hadn't even realize it was morning until he heard sound coming from upstairs. He then also realize that he didn't sleep all night again and now another tortured day was coming for him.

* * *

Next chapter his going to be about what happen in the GMG and Lector's mission to get Frosch


End file.
